1. This invention relates to yieldable line assemblies, and to in line shock absorbers specially adapted for use in such assemblies. The invention is particularly useful in, although not strictly limited to, marine applications such as for example boat mooring lines, sail and canvas ties, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Yieldable line assemblies and marine-type shock absorbers are already known, as, disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 869,130; 3,353,817; 4,686,926; 973,315; 852,946; 721,465; 682,536; 730,009; 4,627,375; and 4,754,957. However, these prior art devices are characterized either by unduly complicated designs, which contribute to unnecessarily high manufacturing costs, or by other features which compromise reliability, particularly in the relatively harsh and corrosive environments in which such devices are often employed. There remains, therefore, an unfulfilled need for a yieldable line assembly and an in line marine-type shock absorber having simple designs which promote economy of manufacture, as well as operational reliability.